


Лучшие подруги

by Alex_Book



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Multi, OOC, POV, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Book/pseuds/Alex_Book
Summary: Никто не променяет лучшую подругу на неказистого соплеменника.





	Лучшие подруги

Мне нравилось расчесывать её волосы. Древесные; мягкие, точно мех молодой галлы; пахнущие дубом и мокрыми листьями. Она жмурилась и нежилась в моих руках, пока гребень порхал над её головой. Я его купила у бродячего торговца, человека. Хотя клан не одобрял связей с людьми, отказать себе в удовольствии поглядеть на занятные вещицы я не посмела, пусть даже у шемлена. И тут же заметила  _его_ : зубастого, скорлупично-белого, с трещиной посередине. Такого красивого, такого необычного. Спросила, для чего эта удивительная вещь. Когда услышала ответ, то сразу подумала:  _«Он предназначен для Махариэль»_.  
  
− А, lethallan, вот ты где!   
  
Тамлен, солнечный Тамлен, широко улыбаясь, приблизился к нам. Глаза его – отражение кусочка неба в кристально чистой воде – возбужденно лучезарились.  
  
− Что-то случилось, Тамлен? – лениво, по-кошачьи спросила Махариэль.   
  
Ей было хорошо со мной.  
  
− Мастеру Айлену нужна помощь. Одного меня не хватит. Присоединишься?   
  
Он вопросительно поднял бровь, и лицо его приобрело какое-то детское выражение. Я посмеялась про себя. Мальчишка. Конечно, она не пойдёт с тобой. Как можно променять мягкость рук на цепкое, колкое дерево? Как можно променять лучшую подругу на  _тебя_?  
  
Но Махариэль выгнулась лозой и уже стояла на ногах. Она потянулась к солнцу, подобно стройным деревьям, и задорно произнесла:  
  
− Да, пойдем. Совсем что-то разленилась. Увидимся, Мерриль.  
  
Коротко помахала мне и направилась с Тамленом вглубь лагеря. Я присмотрелась. Они что-то обсуждали, что-то смешное – Махариэль смеялась, одаривая других своей беззаботностью, а Тамлен радостно улыбался.  
  
Я крепче сжала гребень, хранивший её запах, её тепло, её тело.  
  
 _Махариэль – моя._  
  
Я её лучшая подруга.  
  


***

  
  
Страницы фолианта сушили, резали пальцы. Я не могла перевернуть гадкие странички, не могла читать, не могла сосредоточиться.  
  
Они сидели у костра.  
  
Головка Махариэль покоилась на коленах Тамлена. Своими грязными скрюченными ветками он перебирал ей волосы, иногда касаясь оголенной кожи шеи.   
  
Внутри всё щемило, как от сильного заклинания.  
  
Вдруг она нашла мой взгляд – почувствовала, почувствовала! – и подмигнула. Подмигнула так легко, так игриво, что корни злости, обиды, отчаяния отсохли с сердца.   
  
 _Она ещё моя. С ним игра, не иначе. Митал видит, мы лучшие подруги. Никто не променяет лучшую подругу на неказистого соплеменника._  
  


***

  
  
Демон страха просочился в меня через Тень, захватывая тело, мысли, чувства, видения. Не могло увиденное быть правдой, быть реальностью. Иллюзия проклятого демона выворачивала меня, потрошила. Это мираж, шутки Тени! Это не явь!  
  
Они лежали под деревом, целовались и ласкали друг друга.  
  
Губы Тамлена прыгали от губ Махариэль к волосам, шеи, груди и снова губам. Она же дрожала, словно лежала в снегу, и цеплялась за него, как за последний источник тепла.   
Они сливались, разъединялись, переворачивались, сопровождая всё звонким смехом.  
  
А затем рука Тамлена скользнула Махариэль между ног.  
  
Её стон. Такой сладкий – полный сока плод, такой чарующий – полная луна на черничном небе, такой желанный, как она сама.   
  
 _И всё получал он._  
  
Они двигались медленно, осторожно. Нетронутые, первые друг у друга. Слышались всхлипы и шепот, бьющий острее, точнее, чем кинжал мастера Айлена:  
  
− Ma vhenan.... Ma vhenan... Emma lath....  
  
Внутри все омертвело. Гниль змеилась по венам, по крови, сжирала органы, оставляя мерзкую черноту. Вскрой кожу – запахнет тухлятиной.  
  
 _Я была трупом._  
  


***

  
  
Махариэль бешено бегала по лагерю, кричала, хваталась за оружие, готовая в тот же момент пуститься на поиски. На его поиски.  
  
Они встретили людей в лесу. Те рассказали про руины. Махариэль и Тамлен наказали их, а после пошли исследовать таинственное место. Он пропал, она осталась.  
  
Друг Хранительницы – Дункан − хотел помочь, но Махариэль, раненый дикий зверь, укусила и оскалилась. Глаза печальны, полны слез, но тело готово к бою. Только одного подпустила к себе, не готовясь убить, −  _меня_.  
  
Тамлен исчез, а я была счастлива. Моя лучшая подруга, emm’asha снова рядом. Как и прежде, мы будем сидеть на отшибе лагеря: я с гребнем, а она с закрытыми от удовольствия глазами. Как и прежде, будем хихикать и подшучивать над остальными. Как и прежде, она будет отвлекать меня от занятий. Как и прежде, будем близки.   
  
 _Ближе, чем с ним; ближе, чем с кем-либо. Только вдвоем._  
  
А пока – осмотр руин.   
  


***

  
  
Элувиан был смехотворен в лачужке. Величественен и древен, но окружен не сочной зеленью, а прогнившими досками. На стеклянной поверхности – пыль, щепки, трещины и мое отражение.  
  
Иногда элувиан мерцал и показывал другую картину. Но для этой картины требовался нож или кинжал и капли крови на острие.  
  
Раны затягивались, руки болели, но то, что я видела, стоило сотни ран и сотни мучений.  
  
Махариэль и Тамлен. Под деревьями, в лагере, на берегу реки. Но потом он таял, как туман, как снег. И всё то же самое – под деревьями, в лагере, на берегу реки, −  _но со мной.  
_  
Разговоры, смех, шутливая ругань, поцелуи, любовь.  
  
Тяжелые капли набухли в глазах, шрамы истошно заныли.  
  
В элувиане – я и моя лучшая подруга.  _Вместе. Навсегда._


End file.
